


Whatever Makes You Happy

by Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post Tron: Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, in a long time, Sam is happy. Really happy. Ed Dillinger Jr. may or may not have something to do with it. Sam is admitting nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishyko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyko/gifts).



A knock sounded at the door to Sam's office. The only person, besides Quorra, who ever came to see him while he was working (an actual corporate nine to five job and wasn't that a kick in the pants) was Alan, so Sam was surprised to see that the head peeking around the door actually belonged to Ed Dillinger Jr.

“Ed?” Sam greeted in surprise.

Ed stepped inside. “I know Alan's got you working on some top secret project,” he said, waving a dismissive hand, “but do you think you could spare a minute for some actual Encom related business.”

Sam frowned. “This is Encom related business.” He closed his laptop as Ed stepped away from the door. Sam knew that despite Ed's flippant attitude, he was curious enough about the project to have done some snooping. Sam had taken the precaution of keeping the project off any computers connected to Encom's mainframe, so it was safe from prying eyes. He had however made an encrypted dummy file on his work desktop that when cracked would play a video file of him winking and blowing a kiss. It had to have taken Ed hours to decrypt. Sam wished he could have seen his face.

Ed strolled over to his desk. “I think that if it was really Encom business, then Encom's top programmer would have been brought into the project.”

Sam smiled. “Encom's top programmer _is _on the project.”__

Ed narrowed his eyes. “Cute.” He leaned against the side of Sam's desk, setting his tablet on top of the closed lid of Sam's laptop. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Thought you'd like the first look...”

Sam's eyes widened. He knew Ed was heading up the development of the new Flynn OS. “It's running!” Sam looked at the tablet with more interest and snatched it up.

“Leaner and meaner than Encom's last OS release and...” Ed visibly winced, “Completely free. Ready for alpha testing.”

Sam wasted no time testing it out for himself.

Ed leaned in closer. “I'm surprised you weren't more involved in the development, considering how hard you lobbied the board to make it happen.”

“I had some other things that needed my attention.” Like helping Quorra adjust to life outside the Grid and rebuilding the system his father had created. Ed crossed his arms and tried to wait patiently as Sam gave the OS a cursory review. “Anyway, I figured that if you messed it up I could always step in to fix it.” Ed tried to grab the tablet from his hands. Sam pulled away, keeping it from his reach and laughed. “Kidding. It looks good. And just so you know, _I did_ check up on the project when I could, but you obviously had it handled.”

Appeased, Ed nodded. “I could use your help now though.”

Ed asking for help... that was a new one. “What can I do?” If it was ready for alpha testing all that was really left to do would be de-bugging and Sam was definitely not abandoning his project for that.

“I want you to hack it.”

Sam's eyebrows rose.

“It's as secure as Encom OS 12, but as you demonstrated at last year’s release it has some weaknesses.”

Sam snorted. That was an understatement. His special project with Alan was actually about creating a stronger security program. Tron 2.0. It wasn't ready to be released with the first Flynn OS, but they hoped to have it ready to unveil at the next board meeting. The reason for the secrecy was to avoid any interference... They couldn't really explain that they were receiving help from the original Tron. Literally.

Sam wondered if now that Ed was nearly done with Flynn OS, whether he could talk Alan into bringing him into their project. He was a good programmer; certainly the best Encom had to offer apart from himself. Sam just had to figure out a way to get past Alan's prejudices regarding Ed's father.

Sam set the tablet down. “I'll give it a spin. Probably won't take long,” he added slyly.

Ed narrowed his eyes. “I bet it'll last longer than you... last night.”

“Oh, low blow.” He'd been _tired._ Working 16 hours straight would do that (not including grid time).

Ed braced an arm on Sam's chair as he leaned in close, lowering his mouth to the spot just below Sam's ear and blew. The warm breath against his neck sent a shiver down his back. Sam leaned back in his chair and nearly moaned. “You are a terrible human being, Dillinger, Jr. You know I don't get off for another two hours.”

Ed tilted his head cockily. “I think I could get you off sooner.”

Sam stared back at him challengingly. “Finally ready to break that ‘no touching at the office’ policy of yours? Because I know a great spot on the roof...”

“Put some thought into this, have you?”

Sam shrugged. Ed's skinny tie was dangling enticingly in front of him, so Sam reached up and grasped it. He wrapped the tie around his fist, forcing the other man closer. Ed's lips parted, invitingly.

“I've put a lot of thought into it, actually.” Sam leaned in until their lips barely brushed, then he released the tie and rolled his chair backward, leaving Ed staring after him blankly. Sam could play the tease too.

Ed pursed his lips, standing up straight. “Well, I guess I'll leave you with your thoughts then.” He turned to leave. Sam jumped out of his chair. He grabbed Ed by his belt and pulled him back. “Sam! I-” Sam cut off whatever else he might have said with a kiss. He backed Ed up until he was pressed against his desk. Sex on his desk was definitely at the top of his things to do with Ed list. Or was that his things to do _to_ Ed list?

Ed had other ideas though. Sam felt hands press against his chest pushing him back. _Spoil sport_. Sam eased off. Ed was flushed and breathless. At least he looked as reluctant as Sam to stop. Ed’s gaze moved pointedly to the door, which was not locked and through which anyone could walk in. Fortunately for them, Sam had deliberately chosen an office in the most remote location in the building as possible (without moving into the basement that was. Sam still liked a view), so unless it was work related, no one was likely to just pop in to say hi. However, even that slim chance could be easily countered by a push of a button. Without Sam's code, not even the CEO could get in.

Sam took Ed's hand and led him over to the couch that sat against the far wall. Ed looked down at the couch in disgust. Okay, so it was a little dirty and worn and was patched in duck-tape in a few places, but it was still comfortable. It had belonged to his Dad. It was the only personal item Sam had brought into his office, aside from the photo on his desk of his dog.

“I can get you the number of an interior decorator.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Please. You forget that I've been in your bedroom. I've seen the dirty laundry. And the Tron posters.” Ed blushed.

He and Ed had been casually hooking up for years, in between trying to one up each other. Lately though it seemed to be getting a lot less casual. Sam preferred not to contemplate that much. He liked to enjoy the moment. And if that enjoyment came from spending more time with Ed, why mess with a good thing by over analyzing it? Better to _‘go with the flow, man,’_ as his dad would have said.

What his dad would have thought about Sam hooking up with the son of Edward Dillinger, he had no idea. He imagined his dad laughing, _'Whatever makes you happy, Sam.'_ He didn't think his dad would be angry. A little dumbfounded, bewildered maybe. No one else would- could ever really get it. Their dads had been rivals, enemies even. And they were such polar opposites; how could they possibly have anything in common as fathers? But they did. They were both absent.

Anyway, it was all a little too Romeo and Juliet and bound to become akin to a joke at the office if they ever told anyone. So they didn't. Not even Alan knew.

Ed looked down at the watch on his wrist. He frowned. “I'm supposed to be briefing Bradley right now.”

Sam sighed. “Well, I guess you should go then. I know how tetchy Alan gets when you keep him waiting.”

“I'm only ever late because of you. Funny how I get glared at, while you get an exasperated smile.”

“What can I say, Alan likes me best.”

“I can't imagine why.” Ed shook his head. He started to leave, but paused in the doorway. “We'll continue this after work?”

“Count on it.” Sam nodded.

 

Later that night, Sam parked his bike in front of Encom's entrance and waited. He was in the middle of texting Ed, when he spotted him coming out through the glass doors. Ed had his jacket on and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He smiled as he approached Sam. The smile was small and genuine and made Sam’s heart jump. It seemed like his heart was doing a lot more of that lately whenever he was around Ed. Sam didn’t know why, nothing had changed (except for how everything had). Sam was still Sam and Ed was still Ed. Before the grid, Sam used to think that people were… _people_ and that meant they would eventually disappoint you. It was better to keep them away, if you didn’t want to be hurt. But after experiencing the Grid, seeing his father again, and meeting Quorra... the world was suddenly full of possibilities and potential. Maybe the same went for him and Ed.

Sam handed Ed his spare helmet. Ed usually complained about riding on the Ducati. Tonight though, he climbed silently onto the bike's seat behind Sam. Ed wrapped his arms snug around Sam's waist and Sam revved the engine.

It was a typical early winter night and the sky was dark. It reminded Sam of the grid. The only light came from the cars and street lamps that streamed past them as Sam sped through the streets. He was warm, despite the chill air, with Ed pressed against his back. Sam felt like he could keep driving forever.

He took them in the direction of the shipping yard rather than Ed's fancy high-rise apartment, but about halfway there he got an impulsive thought and changed directions.

“Where are we going?” Ed shouted in his ear over the sounds of traffic and the rushing wind.

Sam shouted back, “To my dad's old arcade. There's something I want to show you.”


End file.
